Different tissue making processes have different advantages and disadvantages in terms of the product they produce and the impact of such production on the environment. Processes such as throughdrying are able to offer a high bulk roll and thus minimize fiber usage, but consume a fair amount of fossil fuel energy and hence have a large carbon dioxide footprint as represented by the CO2 equivalent emissions. Other processes, such as wet-pressed processes, consume far less energy, but are unable to produce a roll with high bulk and hence low fiber utilization. Since both energy consumption and fiber usage have environmental affects, neither process offers an environmentally-friendly tissue roll. With increased interest in environmental issues, both in the United States and around the globe, a tissue product with minimal environmental impact would be a desirable product offering.